(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design of a snowflakes crystal ball, and more particularly to a multifunctional design of a snowflakes crystal ball enabling ornaments to rotate and move up and down inside a crystal ball amidst fluttering, striking shiny disc snowflakes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Liquid flowing inside a conventional snowflake crystal ball causes the fluttering of shiny discs, thereby forming the striking appearance of fluttering snowflakes. However, toy figurines or ornaments disposed interior of the crystal ball are not provided with functionality to move up and down or sway from side to side, and thus the crystal ball is merely provided with the function to produce the impression of striking snowflakes. Hence, there is a need for improvement on prior art.